flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flamecaller
"...this inferno consumes..." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 'The Flamecaller '''is one of The Eleven, and reigns over The Ashfall Waste and the Fire Flight. Description The Flamecaller is a bipedal dragon who is mostly maroon in color, though her hands, feet, ribs, and the base of her skull are all a fiery orange. Various parts of her body are faintly veiny. Her head and neck seem to be lit with flames, perhaps fueled by the crater structures on her head and neck, or by her own elemental energy. She seems rather aggressive and bold, being the first of the deities to attack the Shade. She hasn't shown much opinion one way or the other about her fellow Gods, though her historic conflict with and coldness towards The Earthshaker indicate animosity. The First Age The Flamecaller is one of the First Four, along with The Earthshaker, The Windsinger, and The Tidelord. They were the first of the Eleven to be birthed into the world. She and her fellow three worldly progenitors decided to end the magical chaos that had birthed them, spending the next few millennia forming the world into their own images. Over this period of time, the Flamecaller had burst forth from beneath the earth's crust, and tested the realm with volcanic eruptions and streams of molten fury. Though the Four were happy with their combined efforts, they were not without their differing opinions on the direction their young planet should take. The Flamecaller believed that fire should be the prevalent element of their world. She proclaimed that ''"their home should be turned inside-out, and lava should churn violently across its surface. Through her, it could rival the Sun itself in brightness and energy." Her companions all had their own conflicting views, however. Concerned only with their own campaigns, the First Four bickered and quarreled over the planet, until bitter conjecture turned to brutal combat. The Flamecaller warred with the Earthshaker, the fiery lady smashing the landscape the earthen one had raised to pieces. Each broken mountain or fractured plain only riled the Earthshaker into deeper, uncharacteristic rage. With one great heave of his front leg, the entire planet wobbled in its orbit, and to this day has remained at an irregular tilt. Emboldened by this sudden disorientation, the Flamecaller beckoned several magma vents into existence, shattering the crust and spewing billowing smoke into the atmosphere. This brash action blotted out the sun, plunging the southern hemisphere into an impenetrable darkness, causing a chill that the world had never experienced. Unbeknownst to the combatants, an isolated island on the bottom of the world began to freeze over, frigid ice sheets expanding their size at a rapid pace. The southern land shelf was encrusted in a living frost that would soon freeze into the imposing silhouette of the Icewarden. The First Four's warring- along with the energies exerted by the four new gods who had been created by the chaos- had brought immense stress onto their planet, leaving it in far worse shape than it had been when newly formed. Unrestrained energies were being exhibited in their extremes everywhere the Flamecaller and her cohorts looked. The relentless ejection of magical energy was enough to attract the attention of even the otherworldly, as a living darkness known as the Shade found their world, seeking to inhale its magical life force. With the arrival of the Shade, the Flamecaller and her comrades found themselves backed into a valley. As the approaching darkness threatened to swallow up the gods, it was the ornery Flamecaller herself who spat a searing plume of flame at the invader, causing the Shade to shrink back and revealing that the deities could fight off this imposing foe. In the wake of this discovery, the Flamecaller fought alongside the seven other deities to protect her home from the Shade's hunger. For hundreds of years they fought, before finally eradicating the last remnants of the Shade. After this near-armageddon, the gods made a pact. The eight deities lent their remaining strength to blanket the earth in a magical shield to protect it should the Shade ever return from the cosmos; then, in her last act as a creator, the Flamecaller fused her body with the other deities to create the World Pillar, sealing herself into the marble spire as the second slab from the bottom. With this, the gods hoped the world could flourish, unhindered by the chaos the gods wrought upon it. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=6 Second Age The Flamecaller was not seen during the Second Age, as she was slumbering in the Pillar for its entirety. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=7 Third Age The Flamecaller was only present at the conclusion of the Third Age. At the turning of the age, after many years, the Arcanist unwittingly shattered the Pillar with the Shade, and the First Eight were finally returned to the world. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=12 Age of Flight Rising At the beginning of this age, all of the Eight abandoned the sanctity of the Pillar and went their separate ways. Most of the other Gods gave their various reasons to the unmoving Earthshaker for their leaving; the Flamecaller gave him not so much as a word, instead deserting the Pillar with only the sounds of rumbling earth and hot steam jets to announce her departure. She traveled south, and eventually settled in a small coastal region- the Ashfall Wastes. Finding a slab of the destroyed Pillar there, she made the decision to create new beings in her image. It would be their responsibility to guard this slab of the Pillar, which still held some of her power. This was the birth of the first Fire dragons, among them most likely the Coatl species. Each successive generation born in the Ashfall Wastes was more attuned to the Fire element than the last. Becoming devoted to the slab, the Flamecaller, and the Ashfall Wastes which now brimmed with life, these dragons sought to make proud the goddess of fire and exert the flame-mother's dominance over the rest of the eleven clans that dominate the world. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=19 Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Flamecaller's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of her personality and way of speaking. *"I will not forget this, minion of shadow." - in response to Undel's typo for the 2014 Flameforger's Festival skin contest thread. Undel forgot the 'f' in Flameforger's and accidentally wrote "lameforger's Festival".http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/skin/1160586/1#post_5637085 *"My children threaten to tear themselves apart even as I struggle to keep the heart of Sornieth from overflowing." - in response to the Fire lore story, Temper, Temper.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266133 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Flamecaller found on site. The First Four.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Flamecaller.jpg|Flamecaller Jigsaw puzzle Flamecaller Icon.png|The Flamecaller's account profile icon Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet.png|Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet Flamecaller Terracotta Figure.png|Flamecaller Terracotta Figure Flamecaller Vista.png|Vista: Flamecaller Trivia *The Flamecaller was originally going to be called the "Firelord". Her suffix was switched with the Tidelord who was going to be the "Tidecaller". **In addition, at one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Flamecaller's was going to be Akiri.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Flamecaller's official colors are Fire / Maroon / Red according to her dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=2&tab=dragon&did=2 * The Flamecaller is also known as 'Mather ' (as a misspelling of "Mother", inspired by this picturehttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/fl11/1061634), as well as Mama Flamecaller, to some members of the Fire Flight. * Concept art for The Flamecaller shows her with feathers, a trait not present in her final design- but quite prominent in the Coatl species, said to be made in her image. This could suggest it is possible that the Flamecaller had feathers in canon at some point. *The Flamecaller changed her account's broadcast message on February 20th, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "Stoke the forge and bathe the land in cleansing fire". Concept Art Original version The Fire Lord Burninates by neondragon.jpg|The Fire Lord Burninates by neondragon Original version The Fire Lord by neondragon.jpg|The Fire Lord by neondragon Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven